Beauty and the Beast
by writingiswhatido
Summary: Cato is the beast, Clove is the beauty. Both complete opposites of each other. Cato is the loner, while Clove is thriving in friends. If they both are so different for each other how come they both fell in love? Beauty and the Beast, AU, Highschool, Clato form ;)
1. Intro

**Both a little scared,**

**neither one prepared,**

**Beauty and the Beast.**

* * *

**Cato** was a beast, or at least people around him thought so. This nickname wasn't a label you chose for yourself. It was given to you for what your actions showed, and for Cato this was a whole mess of problems. Ya, he had anger issues, he kept to himself a content expression permanently plastered onto his face. He was technically the school's bad boy, getting into arguments with his teachers and always finding himself in detention. He couldn't help being like this, he had a rough upbringing, no one knew what exactly happened, some people will tell you he had murdered a whole family in Iceland with a sword, others will say he was abused since he was 8. Cato knew those rumors were wrong, he'd never been to Iceland and his parents never abused him physically.

Even though he was labeled as this monster, he still seemed to get a lot of girl attention. Girls seemed to like his tough personality and charming good looks, although Cato never accepted their generous offers, toothpicks in barely there clothing and tons of makeup wasn't his thing, natural faced girls were fine, hell he wouldn't care if they were just wearing sweatpants and a T-shirt.

**Clove** only had one word to describe her, beauty. She wasn't a hot slut like Glimmer who went to her school. She's just Clove, the newest girl at Panem High School. A girl who didn't have her walls built up all the way. She was a teenager, seemed almost innocent before you got to know her. She was mostly just that, she was open for love but had her standards. She only had one serious boyfriend, Bradley who turned out to be abusive, this was one of the reasons she moved in with her older sister, Madeline, to escape the assaults whenever she talked to a guy. Bradley was controlling, but Clove can't wrap a finger around why she stayed with him.

A **beauty** can't love a **b****east.**

A **b****east **can't love a **beauty.**

**So how come they fell in love?**


	2. Chapter 1

"Oh have a nice day!" the secretary called at my retreating back, out of the cool front desk room and into the warmer hallways. Students flooding the hallways, pushing to get to home room, all extremely tan from the summer. My natural porcelain complexion did not help and made me stick out like a sore thumb among the rest of the students, oh joy. I didn't feel short next to girls, my 5'4'' height made me shorter but some girls who passed looked around 5'2''. All of the guys were taller than me, a few cat calling and yelling, "Ooooooohhhhh new girl!" I rolled my eyes and boosted my backpack on my shoulder, and opened the folded schedule. **"Homeroom: Mr. Abernathy, Room: 118"** Where the hell is that?! I looked down confused as the noise level died down, students finding their way to class. "Need help?" I looked up to a girl, about 5'7'', her hair in a braid down her back, she was tan like the rest and wearing bright summery clothes. She brightly smiled and took the schedule from my hands, "Oh! You have Haymitch as your homeroom!" she said handing me back the paper and motioning for me to follow her. "Who?" I asked as I jogged to catch up with her.

"Oh, everyone calls Mr. Abernathy by his first name, I think he prefers it." she said as we walked down the hallway.

"Are you in Mr. Ab- Haymitch's homeroom?" I asked.

"Ya, me and a few of my friends, Gale, Peeta, and Annie are in it. My other friends, Thresh, Finnick, Madge, Fox, and Johanna are in another homeroom." she explained, boosting her backpack on her shoulder.

"That's nice but, I still don't know your name..." I said as we stopped outside the door of a classroom.

"Oh it's Katniss, Katniss Everdeen, and you're...?" she said, holding out her hand.

"Clove, Clove Diamond." I replied, shaking her hand. There was a loud bell the went throughout the school.

Katniss quickly turned for the handle and threw the door open, running inside. "Late on the first day, Everdeen?" the teacher asked not looking up from him computer. He had long blonde hair and stubbly face. "Well I'm sorry but I was helping the new girl try to find her way to homeroom because the teachers here are no help." Katniss said with attitude. Haymitch looked up from his computer. "Oh you must be Clove Diamond, welcome to Panem High School." he said, he motioned to the desks the students were occupying. "Pick a seat any seat that's not occupied." he said. I slowly turned around to look at the seat options, Katniss was already pulling me towards an empty desk. She pointed for me to sit down and proceeded to do the same in the desk next to mine. I sat down putting my backpack at my feet. "Guys this is Clove." Katniss said, two boys and a girl looked up. "Clove this is, Gale, Peeta, and Annie." she said. Gale reminded me a lot of Katniss, brown hair, gray eyes, olive/tanned skin. Peeta was a very built guy, longish blonde hair and blue eyes. Annie, the only other girl had sandy blonde hair, and green eyes.

"Hey." each of them said.

"So freckles, where are you from?" Gale asked. My fingers absentmindedly brushed across my cheeks were faint freckles were.

"Russia." I muttered.

He chuckled, "So are you an exchange student?" he asked.

"Well not really. See, I was born in Russia and my family lived there until I was nine, I came to America and learned English. When I turned eleven my family moved back to Russia to be with their family because there was a sudden death and I've always wanted to come back to America so I decided to move to Panem where my older sister lived." I explained leaving out the parts about Bradley.

"Then why no accent?" he said.

I shrugged, "Guess I speak so much English I have a normal American accent."

"Huh interesting." he replied.

I glanced around the room, taking in the students and their appearances. A few obvious jocks were talking about a Labor Day party they went to and some girls were discussing about how often they went to the beach and comparing tans, seeing who has the darkest. I could hear Katniss talking about hosting a Back To School Party while Gale and Annie complained that they have had so many parties that they were going to have permanent hangovers. My eyes fell on one boy who didn't seem to be talking to anyone. He kept his eyes glued to a paper in front of him that he appeared to be drawing on. His face showing complete concentration as he roughly scratched into the paper. His light blue eyes, light as cotton candy scanned over the picture, making a snort in disgust he balled up the paper and threw it into the trash can effortlessly twenty feet away from him. He pulled another piece of paper out of his and ran his fingers through his hair with the hand he had his pencil in. Right as he was about to start drawing his eyes snapped up to mine. My green eyes mixing with his baby blue, my expression innocent while his was cold, frowning, and stern but made him almost inviting, like the first time you take a drug. You know it's bad for you, but you keep going back. His expression was supposed to scare me off but I found myself being hypnotized in the bright eyes. He looked back down at his paper.

"Don't even try." I heard someone behind me. I turned around in my seat to see Katniss watching me.

"What are you t-?" I started to ask but was interrupted by Annie.

"Cato. The boy you were staring at. Don't even try to become friends with him let alone his girlfriend."

"Why not? And I don't want to be his girlfriend and I was NOT staring at him!" I protested.

Annie rolled her eyes, "Oh please Clove look at him. He's beautiful. But apparently none of us are good enough for him..."

"And I should stay away from him because...?"

Annie leaned closer and lowered her voice, "He has anger issues, like serious problems. He chooses not to have any friends because he thinks he'll hurt them."

I glanced back at him, another paper ball in the trash can.

"Just do us all a favor and don't talk to him, it will not lead you anywhere good." Peeta spoke up for the first time. I nodded as Panem High school symbol appeared on the screen of the TV and their anthem started to play. There was a whooshing noise and a man appeared on the screen, obviously a teacher. "Hello students and welcome to a new year at Panem High School, for all of you who don't know me I'm the drama teacher, Caesar Flickerman." Caesar said. "First up on the first news of the year. Football try outs will be taking place on September 17th after school in the fields. All boys trying out to be on this years Mockingjays team must hand in an updated physical to Coach Brutus." The news went on, and our principal appeared on the screen. "Welcome back students." Principal Snow said. "Welcome to a new school year at Paneam High School. This year we are cracking down on the rules, all students who arrive late to class without a hall pass will be subject to detention." A few people groaned and Gale coughed and said, "Katniss." then coughed again. Katniss rolled her eyes and slapped his arm.

"For all the seniors out there," he continued. "This year you will be aloud off grounds in your free period, but you must return back ten minutes before the next period starts." A few people high fived at this news, while it finished up. "Alright Class, block one!" Haymitch said as people got their backpacks on their shoulders and made their way towards the doors. "What class do you have now?" Katniss asked looking over my shoulder. "Ooooo, biology with Trinkett. Tough. Luckily Peeta is in your class." Katniss said, turning to Peeta. "You'll take Clove there, right Peeta?" Katniss asked. Peeta's face went red and he opened his mouth to say something, "I-I-, uh, ya of course." he said sheepishly as Katniss left. "You ready, new girl?" he asked.

"Ya hang on." I said, walking over to the trash can and picking up the two crumpled balls of paper and stuffing them into my pockets. I turned around as Peeta gave me a questionable look, after all, it's not everyday a girl goes into the trash can to get something that wasn't even hers...or was it?

* * *

"Class, this is our newest student to join Panem High school, please welcome Clove Diamond!" Effie introduced me to the class. I stood their awkwardly, the class looked like they didn't care and frankly, I wouldn't blame them. There was one boy though who cat called, "Marvel that's enough."Effie said, giving him a stern look. He smirked as he caught my eye, winking. I ignored it as I walked down the aisle of black partner desks and sat down at the one next to Peeta. He looked at me and leaned closer and whispered, "Okay, so, you probably want to stay away from Marvel, he's the manwhore, he's very...out there." Peeta explained as Effie tried to quiet down the class. Once we all quieted down she smiled, pleased with herself as she started her, "Back To School" speech. From the looks of the students who mockingly mimicked every word she had said this speech before. While she was aimlessly talking, a few people slipped their phones under their desks and were texting or playing, "Angry Mockingjays."

Right as Effie finished up, they quickly locked and shoved their phones into their pockets. "So today, we're going to jump right into learning!" she said clapping her hands together. "I'm sure you've all heard was a cell is correct?" she asked the class. Some people nodded mutely. "Marvel, care to tell us what a cell is?" Effie looked at Marvel who was throwing mini paper balls into a kids curly hair. "What?" he asked looking up confused. Effie gave him a disapproving look. Why wasn't she getting mad at him?! Marvel looked around cluelessly and up at the signs that gave useless information about things you already knew. His eyes darted back to Effie's, she sighed and rubbed her forehead. "Would you like to pick someone to help you out?" she asked. Marvel's brown eyes darted across the room again, looking for someone to pick. His eyes landed on me and a large smirk spread across his face, "I pick the new girl."he said. "The 'new girl' has a name, I suggest you use it." Effie said. "Fine, I choose you Clove." he said.

I felt all eyes on me as I opened my mouth to answer the question, "A cell is a basic structional, biological, and functional unit of all known living organisms." I said. Effie smiled, "Very good. Looks like we have a new star student." she said turning around to pick up a black expo marker. She made a large circle on the board. "So, we're going to label the sections of a cell, who would like to name one?" Effie asked turning around. Peeta slowly raised his hand, "Yes Peeta?" she asked, pointing at him. "The nucleus?" he sort of asked. Effie picked up a red Expo marker and drew a smaller circle in the middle. "What is the function of the nucleus?" she questioned as she neatly wrote inside the red circle, "NUCLEUS."

"It's is almost like a humans brain but simpler and for a cell." Peeta answered. Effie nodded as his response, "Does anyone else have one?" Effie turned around. She called on a few more people and added parts that people we were unable to answer. After the lesson she gave us each a worksheet and a text book we would carry around all year. I looked down at the work sheet, looking at the easy questions on it, quickly filing out the correct answer.

* * *

"So how was your first pat of the day?" Katniss asked, as she sat her sandwich down at her spot and sat in the chair. "Good, I guess. Boring for the most part." I said. She nodded as more people joined us. "Oh, by the way, that's Finnick, Thresh, Fox, and Johanna." Katniss said pointing to each kid. "Hi." they waved and opened their lunches. "I have no idea where Madge is though." Katniss said, looking around. A blonde girl suddenly ran up to us, "Oh here's Madge." Katniss said. "Hi!" she waved quite enthusiastically.

"So, new girl-"

"Thresh it's Clove." Katniss said.

"Right. Clove. Well CLOVE, hows our school?"

"Good I guess."

"Not much of a talker are you?"

"Oh cut her some slack its her first day!" Katniss said hitting Thresh's arm. He chuckled and took a bit of his sandwich.

I rolled my eyes and looked around the lunch room, eyeing Cato who was sitting alone, eating a bag of chips and listening to music. He didn't seem like he minded being alone judging by the way his head bobbed up in down to the beat but I wanted to go over there and talk to him.

But instead I just started to eat my lunch.


	3. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all the reviews already!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games, or any of the characters...except Bradley.**

* * *

**K**atniss: Hey! It's Katniss, don't ask how I got your number but I did :) hope ur first day at school was goooooddddd...anyways, Idk if you heard in home room that I'm throwing a back to school party! This weekend, everyone is invited...well almost everyone. But get your ass over to my house! 12 District 12 Street. See you on Saturday!

That was the text I opened this morning. I groaned and threw my phone onto my bed side table. I had gotten barely any sleep last night, the teachers all decided to load the homework on on the first night and I was up accepting all the Facebook friend requests and watching a movie. Bad idea. On top of that, I couldn't get to sleep! All these clouded thoughts of people at school and nightmares about falling. My alarm clock continued to blare the continuos beeping noise as I rolled over and slapped the off button. I groaned again and put my arm that I slapped the clock with across my eyes and tried to make the feeling of tiredness go away. I must've laid there for five minutes before being fed up with being tired and reluctantly dragging myself out of my bed. I dragged myself into the bathroom and turned on the shower and got in. The warm water making me sleepier so I turned the knob to cold and was hit was a spurt of cold water. I jumped at the sudden coldness and quickly adjusted, trying to go quickly in and out.

When I finally got out I pulled on some clothes and dried and waved my hair. As I made my way downstairs still trying to navigate my way through my sister's house, searching for the stairs.

"Maddy?!" I called.

"Ya?!" she called back.

"Where are the stairs?"

"Where are you by?" she asked. I looked for something to tell her to give my location.

"By the painting of the lake!" I called.

"Walk a little but then turn left." she replied.

I made my way forwards and then turned left sure enough to find a pair of stairs. I ran down and into the kitchen, Madeline was sitting at the table on her computer. Typing away and sipping at her coffee. She still had noticeable bed head. I grabbed an apple in the bowl of fruit before waving goodbye to her and leaving. I walked quickly to my Jeep Grand Cherokee and threw the door open, climbing inside. It was a horrible icky day, there was absolutely no clear skies and the mood almost made you feel that something bad was going to happen.

I sighed as I heard a faint roll of thunder staring down at the steering wheel with the clock that now read: 6:55am. I jumped back noticing the time, school started in five minutes and I have no idea how far away from the school I am. "Shit, shit, shit, shit." I mumbled and quickly started the car and backed out of the driveway. I sped down the road and picked up the pace of my car, trying to remember where the school was.

I turned down a few roads that ended up being the wrong road, but I made it to school. I leapt out of my car and ran into the front of the building, I could hear the announcements go on as Principal Snow was talking about the new security system they set up to catch students taking Morphling. I sprinted down the hallway towards Haymitch's home room when someone in this white jumpsuit and helmet stopped me.

"Hall pass?" they asked. Shit! I didn't have a pass!

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I'm a Peace Keeper, almost like a hall monitor. We are police trained and patrol the hallways of this school, keeping peace."

"As a job?"

"Yes. Now, can I see your hall pass?"

"Well, errr...I don't have one." I said. I couldn't see the Peace Keepers eyes as he brandished a blue pen and a slip of paper.

"Name?" he asked. Should I give him a fake name? No he'd recognize my face.

"Clove Diamond." I said, he roughly wrote down my name on the detention slip.

"Alright, you have detention with Mr. Abernathy after school today until 3." he said handing me the neon orange slip. He walked off, his boots clanging on the ground.

I stared down at the orange slip in disgust. Never have I ever gotten a detention and I didn't think I would on my second day of school. I grumbled and walked into the class room, I sat down without a word and tried to shove the slip into my pocket. Before I could someone grabbed it, "You got a detention?" Katniss asked, staring down at the slip.

"Ya, for being late to class and not having a hall pass." I grumbled.

"Guess they really are cracking down on the security at school." she shrugged handing me the slip back.

"Ya, I guess so." I said, shoving it into my pocket.

* * *

As school ended I groaned and slammed by book shut when the bell rung. The day went by too fast, I had detention now. Yippie... As I shoved my biology book into my bag and zipped up my backpack I dug in my pockets for the detention slip. It's obnoxious orange color was just screaming to everyone I had a freakin' detention, if only it could be something normal like WHITE!

I waited for the students to leave to their cars and go home, I didn't feel like being the first person to go into Haymitch's home room. Not a walk of shame I wanted to do today, or any day for that matter. A few peace keepers eyed me as they walked by. The guy must've told all the rest to watch out for me, or they just assumed I was trouble by holding the bright traffic cone orange slip. I felt a growling in my stomach as I stood there and if I was going to endure detention for an hour with a bunch of freaks I might as well get some food.

Scanning down the hallway I noticed the vending machine that was blue with gold lettering, it said, "Snack Machine of the Panem Mockingjays." I rolled my eyes at the propaganda as I pulled out two crisp dollar bills before putting them in the vending machine. Hmm, what should I get, Doritos? Candy? Chips? Gum? I made up my mind and clicked on A5, and a bag of Sun Chips came twisting forwards and dropped down. I hurriedly ran back to the classroom and opened the door slowly so that it seemed like I didn't run.

"Oh, look, a new comer to detention." Haymitch said, chuckling and taking my orange slip. "Please, get comfortable. Hopefully this will not become a regular thing with you."he said. "Oh, don't worry it won't." I said, turning around. A few kids were already there, they must've went in when I went to get a snack. I quickly noticed a face I was hoping I would see around school. Sitting on the desk in the middle was none other than Cato Parker. Infamous beast/bad boy. He was tapping his thumbs on the desk and quickly looked up at me. Our eyes locked and he quickly looked back down.

When I turned back up Haymitch was gone, "Where did he go?" I asked. Cato didn't reply, he looked back up at me but didn't look back down. He stared at me as I walked over and put my stuff down next to him. "Wh-Why are you sitting here?" he asked. His voice was raspy, sounded like he didn't talk in a while and was very low, barely more than a whisper. "Can I not sit here?" I asked. I didn't want to get up, but if he wanted me to move I would. He took an open mouth breath before tilting his head slightly to look at me, "You're not afraid?" he asked.

"Afraid of what?" I asked. I was just trying to make talk with him, I already knew...

"Afraid of me, they haven't told you to stay away?" his voice had lost some of its hoarseness but he still talked quietly.

"Doesn't mean I'll listen to them."

He stared at me for a second, his eyes never leaving mine like other guys who would let their eyes wander when they stared. His blue eyes were so inviting, something you wouldn't be able to resist for long periods of time. "You're different." he finally said.

"Different?"

"You don't listen to what people say, but I still don't get why you're talking to me."

"I still don't get why you don't talk to people."

"Haven't you heard about my anger problems?"

"Yes but that doesn't mean you shouldn't make friends."

He slowly leaned over and grabbed my wrist, begin to increase pressure on it. "You don't realize," he said, increasing the pressure with every word. I wanted to wince but held it back, "that I can snap your wrist just like that."

I looked down at his calloused hand wrapped around my small wrist, I looked back up into his eyes and forced a straight face. "I'm not afraid of you." I said. He gave me a puzzled look and stared at my neck, "I can just reach out and snap your neck right now." he whispered releasing my wrist placing his cold hand on my neck. I gasped at the cold touch, his mouth didn't even twitch as he removed his hands from my neck.

I gulped as he went back to staring at me, his eyes still making holes into my skin. "You're not that bad." I said.

"Well you're one of the first. Girls just come to me for my looks, but you're...different...and I don't even know your name."

I smiled, "Clove, Is that a good thing?"

He gave me a confused look, "I'm not sure."

"So, uh, what are you in for?" I asked, trying to tone down the awkwardness that was creeping up.

"I, uh, got mad at a teacher and punched the wall."

"What teacher would this be?"

"Trinkett. You can check, there's a pretty nice hole in the back."

"I don't like her, she's too, excited..."

"That's what I think, she gets on my nerves very quickly, her and Principal Snow."

"What's wrong with him?"

"He thinks that because I have problems that I need to be closely monitored by these new peace keeper pieces of shit constantly. At least one always follows me to class." he said, his eyes flickering out the window to the hallway where a peacekeeper was patrolling. I looked over at the marching white person.

"So they treat you different because of your anger problems?"

He nodded, "But it's not that bad, I don't have to worry about much drama." he said.

"That must be good."

"It can be but it gets lonely with everyone staring at you acting all scared, you're probably the only person who has approached me with free will in a long time."

"Well get used to it, this probably won't be the last of me."

* * *

After detention finally ended I stood up and left looking around for Cato who had quickly got up and left. He was a mystery, sometimes I had him in my sights, others he was gone ad I had no idea where he was. I climbed into my car and turned it on, letting the heat hit me and I put my hands up to the vents. I buckled my seatbelt and backed out of the parking spot. Back home. I thought, at least I would get away from all of those peace keepers.

As I went down the supposed road that lead to my house I noticed a tall figure, hands in their pockets with ear buds in their ears. Their muscular arms were shoved into their black hoodie pockets. I slowed down and smiled to myself as I noticed who it was that was walking down the road. I rolled down the passenger window and slowed the car enough to be going the same speed as they were walking.

"Need a ride?" I asked. It was raining heavily, he was getting wet. Very wet. His hoodie sticking to his muscular arms, he took an ear bud out of his ear.

"No, it's okay. It's not too far of a walk." he said.

"No I insist."

"Really it's fine."

"You're going to get a cold."

"Cato Parker doesn't get colds."

"Well Clove Diamond is worried that Cato Parker will, now let's stop talking in the third person and get in the car." I said, patting the passenger seat.

He sighed, "You won't stop bugging me unless you give me a ride will you?" he asked.

"I'll follow you all the way home if I must."

He sighed, "Fine." and reached out for the handle. He threw the door open and got in, his cologne quickly hitting me. A mixture of rain and Apollo Axe.

"So, where exactly do you live?" I asked.

"Um, not too far, District Two Street." he muttered attempting to put on his seat belt. The seat belt wouldn't go anymore and he swore under his breath and threw the seatbelt back behind him.

"Relax, Cato. That seatbelt hasn't really worked in a year." I said. "But you know that's funny, I live on District Two Street." I silently thanked fate for making this happen.

"Really? You're the girl that moved in with her sister?" he asked, as I began to drive again.

"Yup. All the way from Russia." I replied.

"You speak Russian?"

"Ya, do you?"

"No but I've always wanted to learn."

"Maybe I can teach you sometime."

"Maybe..."

"So, who do you live with?"

His face hardened as I realized I hit a sensitive topic. "It's okay, you don't have to answer that." I said, quickly.

"No, it's okay, you asked. I live with my mom and dad, they are never really around, always off on business something or whatever...when I was younger, they hired someone to train me how to handle a sword. Pushing, and pushing for me to get better, and that's when my anger issues spiraled out of control and something...bad happened, but I'll tell you that some other time, if I think I can trust you enough." he said. Wow it's the most he's said in one go before to me.

"Wow, pretty rough, huh?"

He nodded, "So why are you living with your sister?"

"Well, back in Russia, I had a few problems with some people..."

"What type of problems?"

"Just some abusive type things."

"Your parents hurt you?"

"No, God no. They are amazing, just some boyfriend I used to have."

"What happened?"

I looked at him and smiled, "I'll tell you that some other time, if I think I can trust you." I mimicked.

"Okay, just know, that if he ever comes back to just tell me."

"You're being protective already?" I asked.

"I don't know, I just don't want something like that to happen...this is my house." he said.

Wow I had actually made it without getting lost, I pulled up a fairly big house. It was light gray with blood red shudders and a red door. The neatly trimmed lawn seemed to have every piece of grass precisely cut. He opened the door and got out, he was about to close it when he turned around.

"Clove?" he asked.

"Hmm?" I replied, looking up at him.

"Uh, thanks for the ride." he replied.

I smiled, "Anytime you need one I live at the white house down the road." I said.

He nodded and closed the door, running up to the front door of his house and inside.

* * *

**Hey! So what are you guys thinking? Any suggestions, feel free to leave a comment! I'm always up for stuff like that! More chapters coming up soon! I didn't update for a while, well because my friends spilt orange soda all over my keyboard and I had to buy I new one and Apple is really slow at shipping so it just came a few days ago. Lol, well now I can use it so, more chapters!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey, I will try to do daily updates with this story, I'm not sure yet.**

* * *

I lay on my bed just staring at the ceiling. What a productive thing to do! I still had a butt load of homework, all in classes I absolutely hated. Stupid three page biology assignment, stupid studying for a math test. I sighed and looked at my backpack which was sitting on my desk chair, "Stupid homework, wish someone would just do it for me..." I said, glaring at my neon pink backpack, that's when I got an idea. "MADELINEEEEEE!" I called. "Yay?" she replied. "Can you do my homework for me?!" I asked. "NO!" she said, I heard her footsteps coming towards my room then her head peaked in. "Why can't you just do it?" she asked. "Because, I'm tireeedddd." I whined. Madeline rolled her eyes while putting her earrings in and when she did that I could totally see our resemblance. Some facial actions she made formed a spitting image of myself, it was almost creepy, only that she was five years older than me and her voice was slightly deeper.

"Clove! Just take a nap and do it later!"she said, turning out of my room and walking away.

"PLEEEEASSSSEEE?"

"No! I'm going out!"

"With your boyfreeeaaaannnd?" I teased.

"Clove I don't have a boyfriend! I'm going out with my friends!" she yelled from probably the bathroom.

Oh well, all alone on my second day. I sat up and stared at my phone sitting next to me, a plan forming in my head. "Hey, Maddie. How long will you be gone?" I asked.

"I don't know, late?" she said.

A smile formed on my face as I unlocked my phone scrolling to Katniss who texted me earlier...

Me: Hey my sister is gone for the night so I'm home alone, wanna come over? You can bring a few friends but I don't have their numbers...

Katniss: Oooooooo be right over, what's you address? It'll probably be just me bc Gale Finnick and Peeta are probably training for football try outs. The girls, I have no idea what they are doing...

Me: Okay, don't come over until I tell u u can, my sister is leaving soon...my address is 143 District Two Street.

Katniss: Kay, text me when she's gone...want me to bring a few movies?

Me: Sure what do you got?

Katniss: ...horror movies?

Me: Lol sure :D if I get nightmares I blame you...

Katniss: Okay...I won't go too crazy, I'll pick a sorta scary one...

Me: Okay, hang on she's leaving soon...

I listened to Madeline continue to get ready, softly singing. She always wanted to be a singer I knew that but she was focusing on getting her Master's degree. **(A/N: Isabelle Fuhrman's sister is actually a singer name Madeline Fuhrman, if you didn't know that already, you can look her up on YouTube I really like her)**

"Okay Clove, I'm leaving, see ya later!" she called.

"Alright bye!" I called back as I heard the door open and close. As soon as I heard her car start I quickly typed:

Me: Okay, she's gone!

Katniss: Be there in 5!

I smiled and got up, a new energy inside of me. I wasn't so tired anymore! I ran down the stairs and into the kitchen, opening the pantry. I scanned the food looking for some junk. I smiled as I pulled out chips and Swedish Fish. I went over to the living room and set the snacks on the coffee table when I heard a knock on the door. I ran over to the door and opened it as Katniss walked in holding a few movies in her hands.

"What did you bring?" I asked as we walked into the living room. She smiled evily and put one movie done, Orphan. With a little Russian girl on the cover. I looked down at her, she oddly looked like me. "Hey Clove? Did you ever act?" she asked. I shook my head, "No, the girl that plays her is Isabelle Fuhrman..." I said, looking at the cover. She looked weirdly at me as I put the DVD in the slot,

"You're not Esther are you?" she asked.

"Who?" I asked.

"You'll see." she said as I clicked play. I sat back as the opening scene in the hospital appeared. We watched the movie and Katniss begged to see a photo of me when I was younger and quite frankly I didn't even have to show her a photo to confirm, yes I did look like Esther. It was creepy, even for me. I did look exactly like that when I was nine, except that I didn't wear those stereotypical Russian clothes.

Katniss squirmed when Esther killed the pigeon and I looked away, it was gross. When the movie finally ended the credits appeared and Katniss scrambled up to turn them off. "Okay, I brought a happier movie that we can watch, it'll take our mind off of what we just watched..." she said pulling out another movie. I grabbed it out of her hands shocked and looked at the cover of, "Race To Witch Mountain."

"What?" she asked confused. I scanned the face of the blonde haired boy, "Doesn't that boy look like Cato?" I asked frantically pointing at the boy's face. "Sorta, Cato is way older than that boy probably...that's Alexander Ludwig..."

"Well I'm telling you they look exactly alike." I said, handing her the DVD to put it.

"You're so weird Clove, you haven't even said a word to Cato." she said, laughing as she pressed play. If only she knew, she'd probably kill me.

"Ya you're probably right, I don't have any idea what he looks like from up close."

"That is funny, he looked like that back in like 8th grade, when he actually had friends." she laughed and the movie began.

We watched the movie like before, eating Swedish Fish and chips. Halfway through the movie there was a firm knock on the door, Katniss and I exchanged glances. "Who do you think it is?" I asked. "I don't know, go answer it, I'll cover you..." Katniss said as I got up slowly. I shuffled my way to the door and slowly turned the knob. I opened the door and gasped, the man in the doorway totally caught me off gaurd. "Oh Jesus!" I said, jumping back a little. There Cato was, standing underneath the porch light, the yellow glow reflecting off of him and making weird shadows. I heard Katniss jump out, "WHO ARE YOU?!" Katniss screamed like Cato was an intruder. He looked at her funny, as she gave him a weird look realizing it wasn't an intruder but something far more unaccepted. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I, I, uh, came to drop off mail that got dropped off at our box by mistake." Cato said, holding out a few letters with, "Madeline Diamond" addressed on it. I slowly took them from his hands as he placed them back down by his side. "Does this happen often?" I said, forcing myself to look up into the big blue orbs. He nodded, "I should probably let you get back to what you were doing." he said, turning on his heel and walking down the steps. He shoved his hands into his pockets as he let the rain hit him, "Hey Cato!" I called, he turned around to look at me still walking backwards. "Thanks." I said. He nodded before quickly turning around and walking back towards his house.

I closed the door and put the mail down on the small table by the door. "What was that?" Katniss asked.

"What do you mean?" I replied making my way back to the living room.

"You talked to Cato."

"Well ya, only because I had to..."

"Well you didn't have to say thanks."

"I was being polite...what is it with you guys all 'don't talk to Cato?'"

"We just don't want you to get hurt..."

"It's more than that, I ain't taking none of that bull shit."

Katniss sighed, "Well, when he had friends, he actually was friends with this boy Marvel. You've probably heard of him, well anyways, back in 8th grade, there was this girl who used to go to our school, and of course Cato being Mr. Popular at that time decided do ask her out. She of course said yes, well a few months later, he caught Marvel and his girlfriend at a party making out. Cato got so mad, something just snapped. Marvel ended up with a broken and bloody nose and a ton of scars on his arms...and for the girl, no one's heard from her since that night."

I looked at Katniss in shock, "Wh-wh-why didn't you guys just tell me that before?" I asked.

"Because, we didn't know if you can handle it."

"I'm Clove Diamond, I'm tough...I can take care of myself."

"Ya, well this is Cato Parker we are talking about, he's tougher. We just don't want to see you get hurt, physically, and mentally..."

"You can promise me I won't. I can fight back, physically and mentally."

But I knew I was kidding myself, Cato was way bigger than me and even though I looked small, I was stong but not as strong as him...and as for mentally, I had been hypnotised by his eyes...

His light blue, anger management eyes...

* * *

**Well this chapter was a little on the shorter side, not really any Clato going on, but possibly soon...I need ideas :) Review with your ideas!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey, Did any of you guys see Isabelle Fuhrman and Joel Courtney's kiss on Just Jared Jr.? I'm confused if that was being filmed or they did it spontaneously... maybe they are dating!**

**Anyway, just finished school, summer! Whoop whoop! And sorry I didn't update for like a week, I was busy finishing up school and had a lot of activities to do. So I'm probably going to write A LOT more this summer and I hope you guys like it.**

**If you have ANY ideas or any comments I greatly appreciate them, sometimes if you leave an idea in the reviews it might make it in the story, you will get recognition for your idea and possibly help me later on.**

* * *

Over the next few days leading up to Friday I saw Cato less and less. Some times he would not even show up for school like on Wednesday the day after Katniss and I watched Orphan and he delivered the mail to my house. I had spent most of my free time searching the halls for him coming up unsuccessful. Anytime I did see him, he kept his eyes averted to the ground and didn't make eye contact with me. I guess this was a good thing because if I did see him again I know for a fact that I might have literally become obsessed. I checked Facebook to see if he had one and unsurprisingly he didn't. I didn't think he would because of his lack of friends so probably no one would friend request him but hey, a girl can try! I checked all social media sights trying to find out the real story about what happened to him, any news reports, anything because I seriously doubted that the missing girlfriend story was real. I even checked a mug shot website to see if he had a criminal record and that turned out blank too. At least now I know he wasn't some psycho path.

I got to get to know Katniss' friends a bit more, and she convinced me to go the Back To School party she was having. "Hey, my parties are the best, everyone goes, well almost everyone, don't come thinking you'll stay sober!" she had told me on Friday at the end of the day. Everyone was talking about Katniss' upcoming party and after hearing about how big they are and how people get drunk I wasn't sure if I regretted agreeing to go or not. Also the fact that Katniss was planning to set me up with some guy I have no idea who he was and wasn't sure if I wanted to get involved in that type of stuff. According to Katniss I didn't know this guy and as of right now, for all I know he could be some rapist or something! But as Saturday night came I found myself getting ready to head out to her house. I did tell myself before I got to this school I would try to go to some parties and be more 'social' but I didn't think I would be set up with someone.

When I arrived at the front door of Katniss' house I could already hear the sound of the bass leaking through the front door. From the window to the side you could see shadows of people dancing and having a good time. Before I could even lift my hand to walk, Gale opened the door. "Sup freckles. We were afraid you wouldn't show up, come on in." he said, motioning me inside. I smiled and nodded stepping into the warm room, it smelt very strongly of alcohol and sweat. I crinkled my nose as I pushed passed people dancing and tried to find Katniss. It was hard to make your way across the room since practically the whole student body was in Katniss' smaller house and some were outside. I wanted to try to find Katniss but at the same time I didn't, one because all of these people were strangers or acquaintances of mine who had said 'hi' to me in the hallway or some other reason, no one really to identify as a friend.

When I saw Katniss holding a red plastic cup and laughing along with Peeta, Thresh, and Madge, I walked slowly to meet up with them. "Hey guys," I said, it came out quietly because of the pounding music and I was talking in my normal voice. They all turned to me, "Clove you made it! I thought you wouldn't show up! Were you scared away?" she teased poking me in the side. "Scared of what?" I asked. "Drinking, and the boy I'm setting you up with." she said. I rolled my eyes, "I don't get scared, Clove doesn't get scared." I said, I had probably said that a lot of times before, just because I was 'small' and looked 'fragile' doesn't mean I got scared easily, people just never seemed to get that. "Okay then Clove, when do you want to meet him?" she asked. I shrugged, "I don't know, and I don't care." I said shrugging and scanning the faces in the room. None of them were Cato and when Katniss said, 'well almost everyone...' she was probably meaning, Cato wasn't coming and wasn't invited or welcome to.

"Who ya lookin' for?" Madge asked trying to follow my eyes.

"No one." I said shaking my head and turning to her.

She looked at me suspiciously and sipped her drink and looked back at the group. "Clove! You don't have a drink in your hand! I'll take care of that!" Katniss said rushing off and hurriedly coming back and placing the drink in my hand. "Thanks..uh, Katniss." I said, staring into the contents of the red plastic cup, it looked like normal punch but when I smelt it, it smelt strongly of alcohol. I squinted my face in disgust and looked up, everyone was giving me a questionable look. "Never had alcohol before?" Gale asked. I shook my head clearing the smell from my mind. "No no I have! It's just I didn't expect it to be in my drink." I said, looking back down into the cup. Everyone laughed, "Clo, I told you to not expect to come here and stay sober! Just drink it!" Katniss said waving her hands as a 'go ahead' motion. I shrugged and took a sip, the strong taste of alcohol hit me.

I blinked a few times to get used to it and Katniss rolled her eyes. "Cmon! Let's go find Marvel!" she said, grabbing my hand and pulling me outside. As she pulled my along, I ditched my drink on a coffee table and was dragged outside. There were few people outside, mostly couples, the guy had his arm wrapped around the girls waist as they stared at the stars, much more...classical music was playing softly and there were icicle lights strong everywhere giving people with tan a soft glow...but people like me just looked more pale and now yellowish. Over connected to two trees was a hammock was a boy in it, he had his head resting on his hand while he looked down at his phone screen, tapping away on the keys. Katniss pulled me towards him, and stopped. Now that I saw him up close I recognized him from school, he was the one who has very...out there at my arrival at Ms. Trinket...I mean Effie's class.

He probably heard our footsteps because as we approached he looked up, his green eyes were brightened by the bright phone screen. His eyes went back and forth between Katniss and my face. His eyes finally stopped at mine and I could see a small smile form behind his hand. "Marvel this is Clove. Clove this is Marvel. I think he's in one of your classes...?" Katniss started. "Yes, biology." he said, standing up. He held out his hand, "Marvel Vander, now that we've met officially. And you're Clove...?"

"Diamond." I replied, taking his hand. He acted a lot more like gentleman than the rowdy outgoing guy I saw in class everyday. He smiled, his eyes not leaving mine as he gave me a side smile.

"Well...I'll leave you two alone..." Katniss said, quickly turning and walking away. I turned around and watched her retreating form make its way back into the house. "Care to sit?" I heard Marvel ask. I turned around, he was sitting back on the hammock and patting the seat next to him. I sighed and sat down, he dug his feet into the grass and slowly started rocking it, like a swing. I kept my hands in front of my, looking up at the stars. "So, what stuff are you into?" I asked awkwardly. He chuckled and cracked his tanned knuckles. I noticed the Mocking Jay football jersey he was wearing with the number, 46 on the back. "I'm a tight end on the football team." he said, pointing to his shirt with "VANDER" on the back.

I nodded, "Right, I knew that, who else is on your team?" I asked, trying to keep the conversation less awkward than it already was. Marvel then went into depth about every player on the team, Peeta was a wide receiver, Gale was a middle linebacker. I heard a lot more names and all the positions. "...wait..." I said, trying to remember my football. "You never said who the quarterback was." I pointed out. He shrugged, "Doesn't matter who that is." he said.

"No really, I want to know who." I said.

"Well, it's this kid named, Cato Parker. He's a real dick."

"Did you guys used to be friends or something?" I asked.

"Ya we were best friends, at one point. One day he just pushed me out, something happened with his family or whatever...never really talked about it. Then he became a social outcast and I became popular and I don't know, we never talked after. Even on the football team, he doesn't talk to anyone, just trains in quiet. The only time he talks is when he gives us orders, but if it is optional he won't take it." Marvel said.

"So, why can't you just talk to him?"

Marvel laughed, "Are you kidding?! Him?! He's a loser! Even if he is on the football team! He has less friends then the nerds at our school! That's saying something." he laughed, and took my hand.

"But hey," he said, stopping his laughing. "We should leave soon, go pick up some real dinner instead of chips and crap they have here."

I looked at him, "Ever been to Antonio's?" he asked.

"No, what is that?" I asked.

"Pizza restaurant." he replied, standing up and pulling me up too.

"You in?" he asked.

"Well I- uh," I started.

"Great, meet me by the front door in five minutes. Let me go say goodbye to a few people." he said, winking and walking away. I was confused, Marvel was okay, but he was mean to Cato, and I know that's no good reason to not like him but I had sympathy for Cato. It must've been lonely like he said. "Hey! How'd it go?" Katniss asked, walking besides me. "I think, Marvel's taking me for pizza now." I said. Katniss smiled, "So you like him?" she asked.

I shrugged, "Oh come on! Just go for pizza with him! Have some fin! Don't be a hermit!" she said. I rolled my eyes, "FINE! ONE date, but I don't know if I want to go on anymore." I said. She nodded, "Fine, one." she replied. "Have fun!"

* * *

**Once again sorry for not updating recently, I will a lot more now...I will try to update again tomorrow or at least start the chapter. Comment and review! Always helps!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Wow only one review! I feel so loved! Lol jk, I didn't expect that many reviews. Thanks to anyone who had reviewed :)**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own the Hunger Games...**

**Katniss is OOC so that she would fit the story line, sorry if that is an inconvenience... **

* * *

"You ready?" Marvel asked a few minutes later. I turned to him, "Ya." I said, half heartedly. He smirked and put his arm around me and started leading me towards his car. When I say my mouth dropped it literally did. Marvel's parents must be rich or something because Marvel's car turned out to be a yellow with a black stripe going through it 2013 Camaro convertible. The license plate said, "MRVLOUS" which made me hold back a laugh. "It's Marvelous isn't it?" he chuckled, he jumped over the seat and landed on the driver's seat, not even opening the door. "Well, are you coming?" he asked. I looked down at the passenger seat and opened it before slowly getting in.

He smirked again and turned the keys to his car, revving up the engine. He laughed a little at me weird reaction and quickly put the car in drive before speeding down the road. "Do you always go this fast?" I asked him. "Well you know what they say, go big or go home!" he replied. I shook my head at his cocky response.

The restaurant that probably should've been ten minutes away, look us about six minutes or less because of Marvel's speeding and illegal maneuvers. I'm surprised that there were no police patrol cars that had caught him and I was very surprised to see that this restaurant wasn't as fancy as I had expected it and frankly I was glad. He quickly cut the engine to the car and hopped out. "C'mon C'mon let's go!" he called running inside. Wow, such manners...

I got out and walked towards the door to the pizza place where Marvel was waiting anxiously rocking on his feet back and forth. I rolled my eyes as I walked in. It was a normal Italian restaurant, most of the waiters were probably teenagers though I didn't see any at the moment because of Katniss' party. Surely some had to be here, they couldn't leave the restaurant short staffed... Sure enough out came a boy, I had seen him around school, he was a senior like us. He had shaggy blonde hair, and deep brown eyes. He was the same body shape as Marvel, tall and less muscular but still had some build.

He sighed when he saw as picking up two menus. "Are you coming from Katniss' party?" he asked. We both nodded, "I wish I could be there, I couldn't get off from work." he said, shaking his head and motioning for us to follow him. He lead us to a table that had one candle in the middle. Marvel sat down as Cody I think his name was handing us our menus. "Someone will be by to take your drinks." he said, turning and walking back to the front door.

Marvel and I opened our menus as someone came by to fill our water glasses. I looked up at the person pouring the water to see none other than Cato. My mouth almost dropped in surprise, he must be the bus boy/water guy. He was wearing a black collar shirt and black pants which I guess what the dress code for the people who worked here. He didn't make any eye contact with me but I could tell he knew who we were. He set the glasses down without another word and left to another table. "Didn't even say hello, what a social nobody." I heard Marvel mutter from behind the menu. I rolled by eyes and scanned over what I wanted to eat.

"Hi, my name is Macy I'll be serving you tonight. Can I start you off with a drink?" I looked up at a girl who I didn't recognize from school, she must a junior and I just never saw her around. She had the similar black dress code.

"I'll stick with water." I said, not breaking eye contact with the menu.

"Can I get a Coke?" Marvel asked.

She nodded and left to go get Marvel's drink. I quickly picked up my water and took a sip. "So, what do you think you're getting?" he asked.

"I'm not sure, probably just pizza." I said. I mean, I wasn't that hungry.

Marvel let out a breathy laugh, "Pizza? At an Italian restaurant?" he asked, like it was the stupidest thing in the world.

"Ya...pizza is Italian..." I said.

"No it's not! It's American! Duh!" he said, rolling his eyes and continued to laugh. The stupidity in him is just mind blowing. I picked up my drink and took another gulp before setting it back down. Macy, our waitress came back and set the drink down in front of Marvel. "Are you guys ready to order?" she asked, taking out her pad and pen.

"Ya, I'd like a slice of cheese pizza." I said, closing my menu.

"And I'd like the spaghetti and meatballs." Marvel said, closing his and giving his menu to Macy.

She wrote down our order quickly and took our menus.

"Cato, can you refill this girls water glass, it's getting low." Macy turned around and said to Cato who was walking by holding a refilled pitcher of ice water. She said this almost motherly, like Cato was a small child, but in reality, he was anything but small. He looked at Macy and nodded, she smiled and walked into the kitchen.

He stepped closer and took my glass, refilled it, and set it back down. His fingers left clear marks on the glass that was foggy from the coldness. He turned and left, cracking his knuckles with one hand as he left.

"So, what college are you looking into?" I asked. Marvel just started laughing, it went on for a few minutes, people started to stare. He finally calmed down.

"College? Are you serious Clove? My parents are like millionaires, I'm inheriting my father's spear industry." Marvel boasted.

"So? You need to go to college to learn how to handle all that." I said.

He laughed again, "Clove, I'll just be the owner, I won't be in charge of that. Just the fonder, the one who gets all the credit and the money." he said, kicking back on the seat.

I took a sip of my water, eyeing Cato out of the corner of my eye who was drawing something on a napkin.

After more pointless talking which always lead to Marvel talking about his car or something, the food finally arrived. The pizza and pasta came.

Once again, Cato came by to refill my water and as he walked by, Marvel stuck his foot out. Cato, tripped, and the pitcher of water went flying right onto me. Ice. Cold. Water.

I gasped as the ice cubes slid down my shirt, some into my bra.

"I-I-I, I'm sorry." Cato started to stutter.

"Look what you've done you pathetic beast!" Marvel shouted, standing up, he was still a few inches shorter than Cato who was looking shocked, his mouth wide open.

"Marvel, no, it's fine."

"No it's not! You're soaked and wet!" he yelled.

"That's the same thing." Cato mumbled and I held back a laugh.

"Shut up you animal! You're paying for her dry cleaning and our meal!" Marvel continued to yell drawing a lot of attention to himself.

"I'm sorry, I must've tripped on something." Cato said, trying to keep his cool.

"I want to speak to your manager you're getting fired!" Marvel yelled.

If that wasn't enough to set Cato off what Marvel next did would probably will.

He picked up his spaghetti and meatballs and dumped it over Cato's head. The sauce going everywhere on him. Staining his blonde locks red and his black shirt had red all over it. Cato's face scrunched up unto an angry face and turned as red as the sauce.

"BOOM!" Marvel said, doing some weird show off type move.

I thought Cato was going to strangle Marvel but instead, looked at me. His eyes, now dark blue, met mine, anger was what I saw but then they softened slightly, he took a deep breath and started to walk away.

Marvel, unhappy with Cato's reaction took my slice of pizza and threw it at Cato's back. Cato didn't turn around, he kept walking, fists clentched.

Macy walked by, looking at Cato, then me who was now shivering, eyeing Marvel's coat. "What happened?" she asked.

"I'll tell you what happened, that boy Cato decided to dump water all over my date to make me look bad and to make me look worse took my dinner and dumped it all over him so he could blame me." Marvel said.

"That is not at all true! Cato tripped on your foot I saw! And you threw both of our dinners at him!" I yelled.

"Just be quiet and let me handle this." Marvel said. No, that had gone too far.

"You know what! I'm done, I went on a date with you because someone made me! I did not want to go on this at all and I thought you were a cocky jerk! And I was fucking right! I'm getting the fuck out of here." I said, storming out, my arms crossed and still shivering.

I never swore, especially out loud. Only when I totally lost it I would. The cold water, it just added to the fury. I stepped outside to the slightly warm air. I looked around, wondering how I was going to get home. I couldn't take Marvel's car, walking back in would ruin the moment and I had a lot of self pride.

I spotted a figure, cursing and hitting the dumpster. Red stuff flying everywhere.

At first I thought it was blood but then realized (as some got onto my face) that it was tomato sauce.

"Cato?" I asked.

The figure stopped and turned to me, face still red from the sauce. "Clove." he said.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Oh...just, taking a break." he said, shoving his hands in his pockets.

I got closer to him and wiped the drying tomato sauce from his face. "Thanks." he said, looking at the ground.

"No problem."

"You look cold. I-, I, I'd give you a jacket but I didn't bring mine, and I can't give you a hug."

"Why not?"

"I'm full of tomato sauce."

"Well I'm wet, do you think I care?" I asked, pulling him into a hug.


End file.
